


Gift From The Stars

by LaxSwagg77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, The Force Ships It (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxSwagg77/pseuds/LaxSwagg77
Summary: The force waited for its child to return, and accepted him, flaws and all.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gift From The Stars

Years later as he greeted death like an old friend, the force had 2 final gifts for him

The first, as he had fulfilled the prophecy, showing himself to be the chosen one, was the gift of being a ghost. Instead of becoming one with the force, he was granted the ability to remain, to join the others that had greeted the force similarly.

The second, however, would have stopped his heart if it could still beat.

Shining, from the stars tangled in her hair, the love in her eyes, and the forgiveness painted across her lips, was his Eurydice. She had watched over him, love never wavering, knowing she had to be right, that there was still good in him.

The enslaved boy from all those years ago, that loved too fiercely and had faced far too much pain in his first 2 decades. He may have fallen down the wrong path, but the road to hell had always been paved with good intentions.

Embracing, the pain melted away, leaving two brightly burning stars to collide, to merge, as though no time had passed, leaving the force to watch as their lovers could finally be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
